codename: NECO
by Kolonel Bond
Summary: what if you put a ex-secret op agent together with the most famous mute feminine mercenary? and what if those two can hear each others thoughts? you will find out in Codename: NECO!
1. The Meeting

A/N: the character is based on me and some things are from the real me and some are from the me inside of me.  
reference note:  
*sound*  
'thought'  
"speaking"  
-

*RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT* was the first thing I heard after waking up for the first time in a decade but I was ready for the job in a instance because when they shut me down they had me put into my armor and guns being locked and loaded with my favourite types of Dust namely the ones that mute sound and give a big explosion. -I wag my tail slowly so blood start to flow trough it again- 'they wake me up so that means there has happened something really big' -I pick up all my weapons and start running to my private transport pod- as the transport start to fall down a messages is shown in front of my eyes telling me what happened and what my orders are but strangely there are no orders only four red words /PROJECT HAS BEEN DISMISSED\ then my eyes spot the small letters in the message saying /YOU ARE FREE OF DUTY YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT ALSO STAY CLEAR OF THIS POD AFTER LANDING BECAUSE IT WILL SELF DESTRUCT WE STILL HAVE ONE LAST ORDER SPECIAL FOR YOU SEARCH AND DEFEND THE MERCENARY NAMED NEOPOLITAN OR AS SHE IS CALLED BY EVERYBODY NEO. GO LOOK FOR HER AND PROTECT HER AGAINST THE ATLAS ARMY\ after reading this I nodded to let the message disappear just a second before hitting the ground I start the music I always used to get combat ready. As I hit the ground I run for cover only to reach it a second before the song ends with a bang witch blows a big crater in the ground. 'when I see the designer of those things im going to tell them to use less gunpowder next time because this is a bit overkill' I start to walk to the closest building not knowing that it is Juniors club where team Yang is fighting with the Malachite sisters, destroying the whole club in the progress so I could just walk in and stand next to the DJ-boot plugging my own music in making the fighting stop and making the look towards me seeing only a armor so I jumped down to the dance floor at the same moment as the sentence shall we dance? is said in the song. I take out Ebony and Ivory and start shooting both the floor near Yang and a place next to Junior revealing a little girl with Neapolitan coloured hair making her look cutely like a ice cream. I keep shooting the floor under Yang making her dance I start to speak using the speakers in my helmet "Yang you can find your sister in a Dust shop but watch out because its being robbed by Roman Torchwick and she will win and she will go to beacon with you and you two" I look to the sisters "could better stop before you break a nail or something" as to show it I shoot one bullet in the air hitting the hands of both girls before shattering another illusion made by the little girl as suddenly a alarm is being sounded "that would be Ruby" I run away towards the alarm.

A/N this story will not follow the canon story line.


	2. The witch and the robot

While running towards the alarm I let my shoes turn into roller-skates. As I race trough the empty streets I notice the sound of Roman Torchwick and as I get closer I start to hear Ruby fangirling over Glynda Goodwitch only to be interrupted by me shooting a bullet towards the fleeing Bullhead hitting it without doing any damage to it. As I look away from my scope I see both Glynda and Ruby looking at me. "what?" I ask to both of them with a robotic voice and before I knew it im sitting in a room next to Ruby being scolded by Glynda about being irresponsible only to be interrupted by professor Ozpin walking in with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies which Ruby ate in a instance leaving not a single crumb for me to eat. "so professor what do you want from this little girl?" I ask Ozpin shocking Ruby and Glynda who both thought I couldn't speak because I looked like a robot to them but now that I had put my helmet away they all saw that I was just a normal human. "Um yes so mister uh what's your name?" Ozpin asks me. "My name is irrelevant to you unless you will let me and this girl onto your academy only then I will tell but until then you will have to do with my number and company name" I say harshly to his question. shocking Glynda even more getting ready to hit me only to be stopped by Ozpin starting to laugh about it after he calmed down a little he says "oke mister you don't want to say it yet but if I understand you correctly you are part of an Atlesian military group but you still want to join my school. am I correct until now?" giving me a suspicious look waiting for me to answer. "Yes you said it almost correctly only I was the last member of the group after an attack on our ship. it was hard to see all my team members and other teams die around me while those Grimm and white fang scum killed everybody except me" I slam my fist on the table breaking it and making Ozpin tremble in fear and anger because I also spilled all his coffee. After he calmed down again he spoke again "so you still want to join as student?" "Yes I would do that but I have at least four conditions. First I don't care what happens I want to start in the same team as Ruby, secondly I want to have a own hangar so I can rebuild my vehicles and weapons, thirdly if I ever find somebody who want to team up with me who isn't yet a student I want them to be accepted and to be formed into a new team with me as leader and as last I want to have aces to all materials of the school this are all my conditions" I say with a cold look to Ozpin only to look to Ruby for a split second and looking like a caring dad to her. "your conditions are heard and are accepted by me so welcome to Beacon and you are also welcome Ruby Rose" after saying this Ozpin disappears along with Glynda. "So Ruby can I stay at your place tonight because I don't have a place to sleep yet" I start looking really tired trying to get Ruby to take me to her home. "uh oke I guess that would be a good way for helping me come follow me then." She stands up and starts walking back home at such speed that I quickly need to start running to keep up with her only to lose her in the forest but luckily I had put a tracking device on her so I could easily follow her and indeed after around 2 minutes I found her standing near a nice little cabin waiting for me to arrive only to disappear inside when I got near her.


	3. The first day

**A week after the fight**

"So Ruby how do you think about all this?" I ask Ruby with a innocent smile on my face while Yang quickly running away with her friends who we would probably never see again. But as I turn back to ask something else to Ruby I see her bump into a car full of Dust vials seeing that I could never catch the falling vials I take out my pistols and shoot them all with my anti-Dust rounds shattering them all and making the Dust disappear without doing any harm to the school. As I start to walk towards Ruby and that girl completely dressed in white I start to smell another Faunus looking around I find the that the smell is coming from a girl completely dressed in black who I immediately recognize as Blake one of the only Faunus persons who is still alive after leaving the White Fang and to show her I know her secret I make the secret hand sign of the resistance. As I make this she looks at me like I'm a big mystery to her witch I am but only because she didn't know I am a faunus just like her. "miss Weiss maybe you could better look out what your doing instate of blaming this cute little girl" this made Weiss look at me like I just cursed her whole family "maybe you should stop talking like that about her and repay me for that Dust you just destroyed!" Weiss yelled at me not knowing I let some Mute-Dust explode muting her in such a way that she could only hear herself luckily I learned Ruby hand-signals so we could talk in cases like this "shall we go now?" I motioned to Ruby seeing her nod yes I walk over to her and kiss her on her forehead a motion we are so accustomed to that she lets me even do this while where not family and everybody can see that she even lets me kiss her on her mouth but we never do that because it makes us feel like we are crossing a line we should not cross no mater what happens not that we didn't do it ones but that was different

 **4 days earlier**

"Hè Ruby what do you think about making some new weapons for with me? maybe we can also make some adjustments to Crescent Rose and i want to test some things with this Dust" I asked a scared Ruby knowing it would get her heath away from Beacon and not having any friends there. "Ruby and Colin wait a sec I have something important to say to both of you and to you to Yang!" Ruby's uncle shouted to the three of us making us haste back to the living room only for me to be shocked by what I saw "um mister Qrow why is the living room decorated like this?" I asked while searching for more surprises "if your looking for other surprises look in my hands" Qrow said to me making me even more surprised what I saw in his hands namely a adoption document making me part of the family and the brother of Ruby that she never had and would get she was so happy she kissed me on my mouth only to for both of us to jump back in shock "Ruby! don't kiss me like that again will you" I couldn't hide my love for that single kiss but we both knew that it would be wrong since was her new big brother 'I kinda liked it but i cant do that with my little sister'

 **back to the the current time**

"now lets go to the room sis to meet the others and maybe you will find a new boyfriend."as I say this I walk to what I think is the canteen only to notice Ruby isn't following me but is following that Jaune boy into the wrong direction so I turn around and start running to get to them before they would wander off into the forest where I could sense many different kinds of Grimm. "Ruby over here!" I shout to them making them flinch as my voice copies the voice of Glynda Goodwitch. I see Ruby and Jaune flinch as they spot me but luckily they quickly run towards me "sis what have I told you before we came her with Yang?" I ask Ruby knowing she wouldn't have a answer only to be surprised by her "you told me to stay close to you because you know the way here even trough I don't know how you know so much stuff" she answered me with a playful smile on her face "maybe one day i will tell you that secret" I say with the voice of Ruby making sure she know that I'm tricking her and Jaune. "so shall we go to the place we should be in already?" I ask them while starting to walk to the canteen to meet all the other students and teachers of Beacon. After a short walk we arrive there leaving Jaune alone for a few seconds because Yang is calling us from the middle of the room saying she kept those places for us but as we arrive next to her Ruby get jelled at by Weiss making Ruby jump in my arms "You! You almost blew us of the cliff if this guy here hadn't saved us and you"she points to me "you will pay for what you did to my ..." I shut her up by taking out the vials that almost broke and handing them over to her "where you referring to these?" I say with a big smile on my face making her blush bright red. As she opens her mouth to speak a sound could be heard making our attention shift to the podium just in time to see professor Ozpin walk to the microphone tapping it twice before speaking "Welcome students to Beacon Academy I see many different types of people in front of me but I also see that more than half of you will not make it past the initiation round but Beacon isn't a school that would trow away the chance to get some of these lost cases to strengthen up and fight for what they want but before all of that we have a night of rest before the action starts tomorrow. I will see you all on the cliff tomorrow."Glynda comes running to Ozpin whispering something in his ear making him flinch "Thanks Glynda for reminding me of that, this year is special for many reason most secret but one of the secrets i can tell is that we will have a team of five persons this year we gave this group two names the first name will be decided when the group is made while the second is a name only those with experience know the meaning of the name being Project Majestic. this was all you may go now have a good night and be in time tomorrow" Whit these words the professor leaves the stage trough the back being followed by Glynda Goodwitch. after that the teacher start to introduce themselves to us until some of the students start to feel drowsy and one student even fell asleep on the spot lucky for us the last teacher just finished introducing himself to us "it seems its time to bring them to the sleeping room for tonight. teachers make sure no student is left behind were going to the sleeping room" after saying this the teacher jumped of the podium and opened a pair of huge doors to a area where there are pillows and sleeping bags on the ground "oke everybody find a place and go to sleep we dont want to be drowsy or sleepy tomorrow now would we?" after hearing this I instantly fell asleep

 **the next day on the cliff**

"so Professor Ozpin what is it we need to collect for you from that temple that is standing around four and a half kilometer from us to the south-east?" I ask professor Ozpin making sure everybody hears what I said to him "uh yes that's correct Colin the thing you all need to collect is a chest piece and.." before he can finish his sentence I have start running to the temple and back to the cliff in less than a second with all the chest pieces in my arms making the whole mission unneeded "Mister Colin maybe you could run back and place them back where you found them because everybody will be paired with another student but this year there will be one group of three students all the teachers have voted to pair Colin and Ruby together already and they will form the three pair its so that the first person you make eye contact with will be your team member for the rest of the year also Colin you stay here or do you want ruby to stay here?" Professor Ozpin asks me after explaining the whole story to us all "let me ask Ruby first Ruby what you think should I go or you?" I ask Ruby only for her to answer "I will let you go you still need to learn how to be social with people of your age" "oke then its done I will go" I smile to professor Ozpin while saying this "now lets go but is it oke for me to take a head start?" I ask Ozpin "yes that's oke" He answers back "good see you soon guys" I jump up into the air into a little secret I prepared. As I jump in I hear shouts from under me notifying me that the thing I jumped on was a giant Nevermore!


End file.
